1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to liquid consuming apparatuses and assembly methods for the liquid consuming apparatuses.
2. Related Art
Inkjet printers (hereinafter referred to simply as “printers”) that discharge ink to form images are known as a form of liquid consuming apparatus in which liquid is consumed while the apparatus is driven. In some kinds of printers, the amount of remaining ink contained in an ink tank is electrically detected (e.g. later-mentioned JP-A-5-31915). In general, in such a printer, a conductive member that constitutes a terminal such as an electrode pin is attached to an ink tank, and a voltage is applied to the ink in the ink tank via this conductive member.
In the printer in which a voltage is applied to the ink in the ink tank via the conductive member and information regarding the ink, such as the amount of remaining ink, is detected, it is desirable that the state of electrical connection regarding this conductive member is favorably ensured, in order to increase the detection accuracy. In particular, there are cases where, in printers, vibration occurs due to print processing. Therefore, it is desirable that the electrical connection regarding the conductive member is ensured, without interruption, against an impact such as vibration. Moreover, in order to reduce the cost of manufacturing a printer, it is desirable that the printer is configured such that the electrical connection regarding the conductive member can be ensured with a simpler configuration or a simple connection method. Thus, in printers, it is desirable that the electrical connectivity to the conductive member attached to the ink tank can be enhanced. This problem is not limited to printers, and is common to liquid consuming apparatuses in which information regarding liquid, which is a consumable item, is electrically detected.